


Rumour Has It

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, High School AU, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: There’s a wild rumour flying around the halls of Beacon Hills High School and Stiles for one doesn’t believe a word of it. Until he hears it straight from the horse’s mouth, that is...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I didn’t set out to make this a dialogue-only story, but that’s what happened. Sometimes these things have a mind of their own! Inspired by the prompt words _spicy, realize, repeat_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. :-)

“Stiles! Derek’s gonna ask you to prom!”

“What?”

“Derek’s asking you to prom, dude!”

“Uh-huh.”

“No, really! Derek told Jackson, who told Lydia, who told Allison, who told me!”

“Are you high?! Is that what this is?? Is this ‘your brain on drugs’?”

“Stiles…”

“Because there’s no way Derek ‘sweet and spicy’ Hale is asking me anywhere! He doesn’t even know I exist! You realize that, right?”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Not listening, Scotty.”

“STILES!”

“Are you stuck on repeat or something?! There’s no way-”

“Stiles, _turn around_!”

“Sweet _and_ spicy, huh? Funny, that’s how I think of you, too. Now, about prom…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
